


Playing Mom

by FaithlessBex



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, spoilers for Hermit social link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when people at her dorm step out of line, Mitsuru is the one to hear about it.</p>
<p>Or the aftereffect of Hermit Social links 7 and 9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Mom

9/24

 

All of SEES, save Arisato, were at the dorm already. That was normal; their leader usually was with her clubs, committees, or friends after school and would be the last in, usually laughing over something she was told on the way home. Mitsuru wasn’t worried at all until the door slammed open, admitting a fuming Minako.

The others stared at her, alarmed by the Wild Card’s anger. “Arisato, is everything alright?”

Minako glared at Mitsuru before averting her gaze. “Ekoda is a dick.” Junpei choked on his noodles, gaping at her. The Kirijo heiress blinked in surprise as Shinjiro chuckled in the background. "He is, accusing Saori-chan of all those horrible things! She didn’t know what the picture was really for! And he just…. just… UGH! I just wanna go stab him!”

 "Wow, Mina-tan, tell us how you really feel!” Junpei laughed going back to his noodles. Akihiko shook his head.

 “I see, it’s about Hasegawa…” Mitsuru mused. She should have expected something like this. “Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about the situation, has Mr. Edogawa or Ms. Ounishi done anything to assist her?”

 The brunette shrugged, leaning against the counter. “All I know is what I heard when Saori-chan and I were called in. I swear, Ekoda needs teaching lessons.”

 “You and Hasegawa can work on proving her innocence after the suspension is over. Are we going to Tartarus tonight?” Minako shook her head, mumbling about homework and murder plans.

 

…

 

10/1

 

Mitsuru sighed, waiting in the main room of the dorm for their leader. The two needed to have a good talk, especially after the email Mitsuru had jut received from Mr. Ekoda. Minako cheerfully entered the dorm, waving to Shinjiro and Junpei. Mitsuru stood, turning to the junior. “Arisato, I just received an email regarding your conduct today.”

The girl’s smile fell, replaced with a disgusted, yet defiant look. “Are you going to scold me, Mitsuru-senpai? Saori-chan had every right to tell the truth so everyone could hear, don’t deny it!”

“How many times have you gotten in trouble with the teachers, Arisato? Odagiri told me about the incident with the gym teacher and-”

“Senpai, I won’t stand by and let my friends be stepped on. If that makes me have to be impertinent or whatever Ekoda told you, then so be it.” The fire in Minako’s red eyes was fierce. “Saori-chan is one of the greatest people I’ve ever met. She will do _anything_ for people because she wants to be helpful, not for recognition. She wants to be equal, but the idiots at the school will never treat her like one. And now… Now she’s leaving and I want her to know that someone cared for her in this place, since her parents and others didn’t.”

Mitsuru was silent, staring as the younger teen turned, moving as if to head over to Shinjiro. There was an odd feeling – jealousy? – in her chest at the vigor of Arisato’s defense of Hasegawa. She sighed, stopping her. “Very well. Just be careful and try not to cross the line unless necessary. I don’t want any more emails about you, alright?” Against her will, the heiress felt a small smile forming.

The leader nodded, pouting childishly. “Yes, mom.” She mumbled.

Waiting until Minako had headed to Shinjiro, Mitsuru began heading up the stairs, stopping briefly. “Oh, Minako.” The brunette turned as a small smile spread across the heiress’s face. “You’re right, Ekoda is definitely not up to proper standards.”


End file.
